The present invention relates to fitted sheets for mattresses, and more particularly to a fitted sheet having diagonally extending elastic bands at the corners thereof for holding the sheet in place relative to the corners of the mattress.
Fitted sheets for mattresses are well-known. Such sheets employ an elastic binding at the lower edge of the sheets, and some of these sheets also include diagonally extending elastic bands at the corners thereof. The construction of such sheets is designed to fit mattresses of different size and to eliminate wrinkles in the sheet. A problem arises when prior art fitted sheets are grasped to lift up the underlying mattress since the sheets tend to slip off of the mattress, which is undesirable. Significant forces may be applied to the diagonal bands at the corners of such sheets, and the bands may pull away from the sheets at the point of attachment thereto, particularly since these elastic bands are quite strong and are not usually subject to tearing at an intermediate point thereof.
Accordingly, an important consideration in the construction of such fitted sheets is to provide an economical and strong manner of attaching the corner elastic bands thereof to the lower edge portions of the sheet which will ensure that the durability of the bands in use is based on the strength of the bands themselves and not on the strength of the interconnection between the bands and the sheet.